mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Basilisk
A giant, poisonous reptile. The breath of the basilisk contains a toxin that causes the cells of any organism to harden to a statue-like state. The basilisk is said to be the result of an ancient lizard curse and has been creeping around the land for some 1000 years. The Basilisk is a legendary creature which resides in the memory sealed in the second tower. There was a rumor of miners failing to return home from a work in a mine. It was due to this creature which fossilized the miners. In the story, Org and Yun defeated it and took the The Evil Eye from it. Org used the eye to petrify himself later on. This hints that the mine is known as the Lair of the Basilisk because of this event. Here are the parts which mention it: "We defeated this beast, the Basilisk, and took its Evil Eye, so ruinously used, we soon discovered, to fossilize the poor miners." '- Tower II monument' "...So, as the tree grows, I will wait, suspended in a thousand years of sleep, voluntarily fossilized by the Evil Eye of the basilisk. Before I rest, there are still things I have to do...." '- Tower V monument' This could hint to that Org is closely similar to Shasura. Since Org used the evil eye to fossilize himself for 1000 years, he couldn't die naturally, thus "living" too many years, because he feared death just as Shasura did. However, had he not petrified himself, he wouldn't have been able to confront Shasura and revive Yun. ---- The boss field with the Basilisk has a pool of water in the middle, collecting from a sparkle in it gives the player a bottle of Holy Water, drinking this prevents Petrifaction for 5 minutes. This is the only case where an item which protects you from a boss's special ability is made readily available. The breath of the Basilisk has quite a long range. It can hit you in front of him in a range about 3/4 of his length, and also in about 3/4 of his body, making it possible to petrify you even if you stand too close behind him. The Basilisk has no actual weak point with a short ranged weapon. If you attack from the front, he can use his breath or bite you (the biting attack is fast and may be hard to notice even if you use a shield); if you attack below him, he tramples on you; if you attack from behind, he swings his tail at you. All the three physical attacks are quite fast also, but they are still possible to avoid. Strategy Tips *Using a Halberd is a good starting approach because it is safe and not too challenging to handle. Using shorter ranged weapons can work as well if you are experienced with using them. Whips can be also good from behind. *You can use a Cursed Shield to block his Petrifying Breath; however, the shield needs to be able to block the dark element: Ex. Roaring Shield, Shield of Misfortune, Incubus Shield. *Prevent petrifaction by obtaining and using the Holy Water in the lake. Make sure your Magic Bag isn't on. *Many guardians have successfully taken down the Basilisk by using a Long Bow and firing from a distance. Axe and Halberds are also very effective for taking down the Basilisk. Trivia *The Basilisk is the only boss which has a item preventing his special ability (petrify) with him, the pool of water with Holy Water. *The Basilisk is the only source of Scales of the Basilisk in the game. Due to that, the scales are impossible to obtain during the Christmas Event, because Bigfoot replaces the Basilisk as boss of Dice Game Stage 2. *Basilisk Armor used to give protection from Petrification, and it only required 5 Zoisites and some Scales of the Basilisk to synthesize. However, the armor was changed in 2010/7/28 because of its unfair advantage. It gave equal protection as the Jet Black Ring did without requiring an accessory slot and costing 5 Zoisites versus 9. Owners of the armor received their 5 Zoisites in the Warehouse Guild. *The Basilisk is one of the bosses mentioned on the stone monuments. Others include the Vampires and the White Dragon. *The duration of Basilisk's petrification was shortened. This is most likely because the Basilisk could now be a pet by taming him using a Basilisk Egg from the Mechanical Treasure Chest. He only lasts for 24 hours; however, you can spend 83G to assign a 30-day contract, via the Ranch Guild. *The Basilisk can be summoned by using the Basilisk Book. See Also *Pet Taming Category:Puppet Guardian Monsters Category:Stage 2 Monsters Category:Bosses